A Start
by Elkpelt
Summary: In a ruined world all is hopeless. But friendships can always ignite even from the ashes. It just requires two people... Please R&R... Former One-shot story.
1. From The Ashes To Hope

I don't own Silver or Blaze or the poems. The characters and poems belong to their creators. Note, each poem is different,

_**I fear not of death,  
but the thought of eternity.  
In a crusade without a shadow of dream,  
I dont need pillars built on feeble sand,  
nor promises sung in lullaby.  
Give me your hand or give me nothing!  
Only fools cling on,  
to fickle sea of hopes.  
But then again what's left to do?  
besides clinging on to life and wishing for death. **_

The ruined city continued to burn, making everything seem darker then it really was. To many, life was hopeless; just a cruel game for Iblis's enjoyment. Many Silver had grown close to have told him that they prayed for death to come and remove them from this hell. He had asked why and they always said the very same thing... It was the _only_ way to escape this darkness. To him, the idea of begging for death was pointless and wasteful. Was Silver the only one who saw the light?

Silver watched the city flare in the shadows from where he sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the broken city building that had once jetted to the heavens. He saw the plains of lava and fire that glowed dimly in the shades the black clouds provided. There had been a time when the sky had been blue like the strange patterns across his skin and the ground far from this once futuristic city had been grass that was said to be green and pale, like Iblis's green eyes. Silver felt himself wonder. If the world had once been full of life and sunshine... what had happened? He didn't need to think twice, it was simple to answer. Iblis happened. But what had caused the devil's birth? Whoever had mothered this dark thing, they must have regretted it when the hell being tortured their bodies until they were ashes. _I'll defeat him someday..._

Silver stood up and looked away from the ruins ahead of him before turning and walking across the flooring of the roof. The tallest building he was standing on was where he made his home, well, makeshift home. Usually people's homes didn't stand very long because Iblis would find it and then destroy it. This was his fourth new home this week.

He could hear a distant boom and guessed with a pang of anger that it was Iblis... playing his game of cat-and-mouse with the innocent lives of this city in ruins. Silver listened to the sounds until it had faded into nothing. The screams were gone while the thrashing booms had too gone away. Silver gave a frustrated sigh and kicked a nearby stone, which sent it tumbling down the edge of the tall building. But from below he heard...

"Ow!"

Silver pricked his ears and neared the edge. He saw a lilac cat, a few floors down on a ledge. He wondered if he should call down to the stranger. "Hello?"

The cat jerked for a moment and looked to the sides, "Whose there?" Her voice was hard and jagged, like cold ice. It sent a shudder down Silver's spine. He looked further down at her. The cat looked around his age, thirteen, and wore a elegant dark prune robe. Her hair was tied up in a pony-tail with a ruby colored tie. The cat were white tight pants and dark pink heels.

"Ugh, up here!" Silver said. The cat looked up and furrowed her brow. Silver leaped down and landed next to the strange feline, who looked both accusing and confused. "I'm Silver. What's your name?"

The feline said nothing for a few moments. Only stared at him with a... angered look. The silence gave Silver goosebumps. The cat's eyes were chilly as they stared straight at Silver. "Why do you want to know my name? None ever truly do..."

Silver didn't understand what she meant. "Have I seen you around before?" he decided to ask.

The cat just shrugged, her tail swaying in annoyance. "Perhaps... and perhaps not... Does it truly matter to you?" What was with her? Silver stared at her with a dumb foddered look plastered across his face. "Perhaps I am not even here... would it still matter?" Her face was hard and very acussing.

"I'm just curious..." Silver said, blinking. The way her sentines came out made her look mysterious and it also confused Silver and he wondered why she didn't just give him a straight answer.

"Your naive." The young cat said, her hard face seeming to soften. Silver blinked his eyes and looked at the strange cat who stood before him. "I might as well shed some light to you..."

"...So... what's your name?"

"..." She said nothing at that question. Her hard face melted into a look of sadness for a long moment. "Blaze... my name is Blaze... At least... I think it is."

"Why do you say that?"

Blaze said nothing.

_**A layout of pictures **__**poster my walls,  
with each second, each is severed and falls  
their destiny awaits, to crowd my face,  
burying me deep with their **__**paper embrace  
I'm panicking to breathe, as sharp corners attack,  
I have the **__**hypertension, of the feeling I'm going to crack  
minutes turn to seconds, and my fate awaits,  
I'm fighting for my life, can you relate  
each day in this world, we are all suffocating,  
as hell is taking over we are all fighting  
to make something of ourselves, and live,  
trying to be kind, opening our hearts with nothing to give **_

__There was something about Blaze that made Silver want to get to know her. "Want to be friends?" Silver asked hopefully.

Blaze looked at him with a frown. The cat crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "Its best we don't know each other. Life is just a cruel game and I play this game alone." The white hedgehog furrowed his brow in confusion. Blaze turned away but stopped mid-step and said to Silver, "Your so naive... If you knew the reasons you'd understand why I face the world alone." And with that, she was gone.

Silver blinked his eyes, looking as if he had just read a book full of riddles. He looked in the direction Blaze had taken and blinked once more. Though her voice was jagged and soft, it felt nice to hear a real voice talk. It felt nice to see a face that wasn't pale and dead and to see eyes that still held life. Silver shook his head wildly to clear it. He wanted to go after Blaze but he knew she didn't want him around. She even said that she was on her own.

_Two days after..._

Silver cracked an eye open as he awoke. Sleep flushed through his limbs but the shaking ground quickly made him jerk to his feet. At first, his legs toppled under him and he plummeted as if the ground had vanished under him. The hedgehog got to his feet again and tried to run to the edge of the city building to see what was happening but he could guess. A pair of smoldering green eyes rose along with a massive head. Armor clothed the burning skin of the beast as it rose from the edge of the building. It was Iblis.

Silver scrambled backwards and stared skywards once the entire monster materialized. Its eyes shifted down at Silver, who stared like a deer in headlights. Silver watched as its large clawed hand lifted and then... well after that he blacked out. But he guessed Iblis had struck him.

Silver awoke to a gentle touch. His eyes fluttered open slowly and looked to see the hard face of Blaze. "Ow..." he moaned.

"Keep silent, Silver. Iblis is still on the prowl for us." Blaze breathed. Silver realized they were in a small cornered alley. The tall walls kept them hidden. There was a narrow opening and he guessed that was how Blaze dragged him in here. He was on his back with his hands over his chest. The back of his head rested on Blaze's knees, who was crouching close to Silver. Her hands gently stroked the side of his head, which still throbbed like hell.

"Ow... Blaze... what... what happen?" he murmured,

"You were attacked by Iblis. Lucky for you I was nearby." Blaze murmured, her face softening at the naive look on the hedgehog's face. "But, the flames are searching for us. Iblis wasn't to happy when I rescued you..."

"My head... it hurts."

Blaze tore something from her robe and pressed it against his head. "Your bleeding. Just relax." Her hard edged voice was soft like gentle wind chimes. Silver closed his eyes as Blaze messaged his deep wound with the cloth. "Your going to need rest for a few days, Silver." Silver let out a breath, a pain filled one.

"Gah, can you be any gentler Blaze? My head really aches."

Blaze gave a soft chuckle. Her laugh wasn't jagged or cold, it was rather... gentle. "It should hurt. You were knocked out cold by Iblis." But, her laugh ended and her face fell, looking as if she had committed a crime. She lifted the cloth from Silver's head and placed it on the dark ground. "You have a few burns and that one gash, but nothing a little sleep won't cure."

"Hey Blaze..." he murmured, feeling a little groggy now.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me..."

Blaze said nothing but simply nodded.

"I was curious about something..." Blaze looked down at Silver, who was talking softly. "Why can't we get to know each other?"

The cat said nothing. But after several heartbeats that seemed like forever Blaze replied, "You wouldn't want to be friends with the flames would you?"

"No. I wouldn't." He said, eyes closed. "Those flames only kill, they feel nothing."

He felt Blaze tense and that made him open his eyes to look at her. "Well... your looking at another pair of living flames..."

"You have powers over fire too?"

Blaze shifted her gaze away from Silver. "Yes. I do. I choose to be alone. I didn't pick my name. The people who hated me did." Silver blinked his eyes. "If the flames only feel hate... then maybe so do I..."

_**Fire is bright,  
Fire can light,  
**__**Rule the world**___

_**in eternal flame.  
Fire is destructive,  
Fire is legendary,  
Fire is the worlds worst sorrow.  
Fire is love,  
Fire is hate,  
Fire is within everything. **_

__Silver winced as he replied to Blaze, "Perhaps you don't have to feel hate like Iblis. You seem like a pretty friendly person."

Blaze didn't reply for a long moment. "Its nice that you feel that way but not the others of this ruined world. Silver..." her voice lowered into a whisper. "Everyone hate me. Even the flames of Destruction themselves. I have nothing..."

The hedgehog's eyes flooded with sympathy for the cat. "I don't hate you."

"You don't even know me."

"Why don't we get to know each other?" Silver suggested. "I can be your friend, Blaze."

Blaze's hard face softened and she sighed, "Your so naive." Then, her sad frown slowly became a smile. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a friend..."

Silver smiled too. "We can protect each other from Iblis. And maybe in time the people around here will respect you."

"Perhaps, Silver..." Blaze looked down at her new friend with a smile. For once in a long time, Blaze felt an emotion besides anger and hatred. What was this emotion? Blaze breathed so that Silver couldn't hear. "...happiness."

_**A friend, a friend  
I have never known  
A friend, a friend  
That has shown  
A doorway to light  
A passage of hope  
A piece of forever  
And with this I cope  
A friend, a friend  
I will always hold dear  
A friend, a friend  
Who holds back my fear  
Of all the rage  
Of all the hurt  
Of all the words  
That are so curt  
A friend, a friend  
A friend indeed  
He is my friend  
And he will help me in need  
**_


	2. Newfound Strength

**Okay, I wanted to continue my one-shot, _A Start._ Just to allow you a fill in, this fic takes place at least an entire before Sonic Next Gen. So that means Silver and Blaze are 13 and are just starting to learn how to cope with fighting Iblis and such. And I'd like some tips on how to make this story more better to read. Also, Silver has no idea of his powers yet so be ready for some surprises ;) Like** **I said I don't Silver, Blaze or the poems. They are property of their real creators. Also like before, each poem is different.

* * *

  
**

_A month later..._

_**If we can fight together, we must strive together  
If we can play together, we must pray together  
If we can plan together, we must stand together  
If we can cry together, we must try together  
We must strive together, if we can fight together  
We must pray together, if we can play together  
We must stand together, if we can plan together  
We must try together, if we can cry together  
The future of man is built on a plan  
Of working together whenever we can  
So "if" must stand so tall  
And "must" alone, cannot fall  
For together, forever we bring  
The best, the good of it all... **_

The room was in a gloom besides for the slight oozing crimson lights that fazed through the cracked windows that allowed the almost unbearable heat in. Two shapes slept soundlessly side-by-side in a nearby corner, the shadows making it hard for them to be seen. One was a hedgehog, his fur a brilliant white like snow while the other was seen as cat-like in origin. Its fur was well-groomed and sleek, a very soft look to it. The hedgehog dozed softly, his head using the cat's shoulder as a pillow.

The ivory hedgehog stirred at a sound. A golden eye peaked from the rodent's face as he looked without turning around the poorly lit room of the broken city building. He allowed his other eye to appear and soon two sets of brightly colored yellow eyes showed from the shadows like fireflies. The boy gave a sigh, the room in an almost uncomfortable silence. His eyes darted quickly to the girl besides him. The lilac feline was sleeping soundlessly still. He felt soothed at the sound of her breathing. It was a soft humming pattern to him, a very low rumbling noise erupted from her throat every now and again. He cocked his head a little as he lifted his broad head from the cat's shoulder. The hedgehog found he couldn't sleep.

"Blaze?" the snowy hedgehog whispered, prodding the pretty feline's slender arm. She growled softly and mumbled a 'go away.' He frowned before poking her again, like a stubborn five year old wanting his mother's attention. Blaze's eyes fluttered open, the golden eyes had their own glow. It was a gift cats were born with: night vision.

"What Silver?" the feline murmured, her eyes and ears slowly pricked to her hedgehog friend. Silver watched as the cat stared at him calmly, a creepy mask of placidity etching her pale face.

"Can't sleep." Was all he said. Blaze quietly muttered something before sitting up a little. "Why?"

"Just can't," He muttered, eying his feline friend from the thick shades of gray that stroked the room deeply with a heavy paint brush.

Blaze said nothing, just allowed herself to become lost in the unnatural silence. The broken windows allowed little light to bleed in slowly, shading the room in a creepy glow. The flames that embraced the city tightly outside leaped as if they were a living, breathing animal. Silver felt the ground shiver slowly, as if the ground had become cold and was trying to fend off the chill. Blaze slowly got up until her lean figure hovered in the gloom.

Her very alert ears pricked and her hard gaze slowly pulled to her hedgehog friend's face. "Silver... You heard that... right?" her voice was slow and hushed.

He nodded slowly to his friend from where he sat still. He used his gloved hands to push himself up until he too, was standing upright. "It's gotta be Iblis..." he said in an equally soft voice to Blaze. Blaze gazed at him calmly, her eyes tracing a dried out wound across the snowy hedgehog's head. A gift Iblis had given to him before Blaze had saved him. "We better leave, Blaze..."

Blaze said nothing before twitching an ear in reply. The lilac feline quickly lead the way, her steps moving in long, gentle strides. Silver followed the cat as the duo moved silently through the shadows. Blaze stopped at a closed door in the corner that hung tightly to its hinges. The feline slowly stepped to it, before closing her liquid golden eyes placidly. Her white gloved hand suddenly radiated heat as the waves floated softly into the already smoking air that entered the hedgehog and feline's lungs as oxygen. A spark erupted like lightning meeting earth and then like magic, a beautiful brightly lit ginger flame danced on her slender finger tips. Many other colors swam in the fire's wake as it swayed in the cat's palm, she tapped the metal hinges gently, her fingers tracing the openings as she melted the rusty metal. Silver could smell the acrid scent of burning metal as the hinge was watered down to a flimsy puddle of rust on the ashen floor under their feet. Blaze allowed the small flare to die before with a finger, tapped the door, making it fall with a thud.

"After you..." she murmured as Silver stridded past her and into the next room.

This room was in terrible shape, though this didn't surprise Silver by the least. The windows were shattered and the glass that had barely survived the intense heat were scattered across the hard floor like a destroyed jigsaw puzzle. Silver looked at the walls. Mold was easily spotted as he quickly walked to another door. Blaze trotted at his shoulder before with a hand blocked her companion. She stepped in his way and the young hedgehog couldn't help but cock his head at this action. Her calm eyes shattered the gloom with their icy stare as they flicked to the sides, trying to see something that Silver couldn't. Suddenly, she lowered her head and stiffened. The ground quaked under their feet and Silver fell backwards and tumbled head over feet as the room through a temper tantrum. Blaze didn't budge, seeming as if she were made of stone.

"Gah!" Silver gave a loud yelp of pain as his head met the wall. Before he could get up, the room shivered madly again, throwing him around like a play thing. Blaze galloped after her friend and grabbed him roughly by the arm. She pulled her snowy friend to his feet quickly and kept him balanced by gripping his right forearm.

"We better get out of here," she said firmly, her head jerking in all directions as the building started to close in on them. Silver wobbled a little as the ground tossed and turned, like a child having trouble sleeping. Blaze's ears pulled back as a deafening roar blew through the air, making Silver wince. Blaze quickly tugged the hedgehog until he was racing at her heels. The twosome made a quick dash for the fire escape that was just a few halls away. Blaze lost her footing as another snarl was lifted into the thrashing world around them. The young cat tumbled forward but was quickly jerked up by Silver's hand. She quickly regained herself and now followed the white hedgehog. He skidded a turn and crashed head on with the wall that appeared afterwards before bounding forward again. Blaze soon panted as she was at his shoulder, "We're going to have to fight!"

Silver was out of breath by now as he quickly launched himself through another door by banging himself roughly into it with his shoulder and elbow. "Lets worry about that later, Blaze! Lets focus on the crisis that's happening now, okay?" Blaze soon saw the fire escape and quickly made a dash for it with Silver following her as if he was her shadow. She roughly rammed herself at it, feeling a bruise form but didn't stop until the door fell with a thud. Silver raced ahead of the lilac feline and was now climbing quickly down the latter. The worn out blazing metal licked his gloved hands avidly until he felt burns start to pulse across his palms. Blaze on the other hand, clampered down with ease until the twosome reached ground. The city building still thrashed and shivered but Silver quickly furrowed his brow at the source: Iblis. The creature was huge, crimson flames licked the inside of the armored skin that protected the hellish being. Blaze and Silver were only like specks of dust compared to the huge monster that thrashed like a toddler having a temper tantrum. It roared, its yell echoing through the ruined city. Screams echoed through the hot air as the surviving people spotted Iblis. The titanic beast lashed a large clawed hand down across the building, making the once mighty tower plummet to its death.

Blaze looked wildly around before locking her stare with Silver's. "We have to lead Iblis away from here. He'll only hurt more people if we just run,"

Silver nodded zealously before glaring up at Iblis. The snowy hedgehog cried out, cuffing his hands around his peach muzzle, "Hey you big peice of coal!" Iblis roared and turned to Silver in fury. The creature slowly made its way to the headstrong Silver. "Yea you! Lets see you get me!" Iblis cried out in a snarl of fury before heading for Silver. Silver pelted away, leaping over the ruble in his path. The ground cracked under him as he ran with Iblis pursuing him at his heels. _This is suicide! _He thought as he raced like helpless prey from a swift hunter.

_**A hero thinks of others before they think of themselves  
A hero will die to protect  
A hero can be of any age, any color  
A hero can be man, woman or child  
A hero is courageous, loving and brave  
A hero will never complain  
A hero can be made in one act of compassion  
Or years of tender loving care  
Some hero's are remembered, whilst many are left forgotten  
Hero's are angels in disguise, saving precious innocent lives **_

Silver knew tricks to evade his 'hunter'. He headed down a narrow alley, the ground throwing a fit under him. Iblis roared and swiped a clawed fist through the alley, knocking walls and other things that were in its path. The hedgehog lucklily dodged in time before seeing a blur waltz past him. It was Blaze. She held her ears as another roar broke through the air, hurting their eardrums. "Need a break, Silver?"

Silver panted before looking up at Iblis. He looked at his feline partner before allowing a small smirk to be born from his lips, "Thought you'd never ask..." He glanced at the towering Iblis before yelling out, "You head left, I'll go right... Move, move, move! We'll meet up at the intersection!" Silver dashed for his said destination, leaving Blaze to streak left. She was sure to make as much noise as possible to allow Iblis to track her. The cat bounded across the destroyed roads, avoiding the new monsters that materialized from the fiery pits around her. Blaze quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Iblis still on her tail.

She could soon see a few monsters appear. They were small and stood on four feet. They looked like small copies of their hellish father, Iblis. Blaze skidded to a stop, feeling her chest heave in an effort to catch her breath. Great... She had Iblis at her back, and his small minions at her front. The feline frowned but decided to handle these pests. Blaze flicked her whirsts and allowed her flames to glove her hands and fingers. The cat quickly leaped at a nearby monster, her firery fist launching through the beast's hot skull. It moaned loudly in pain as Blaze's fist jetted quickly through and it soon just melted into a red, hot puddle before Blaze.

_**The courage I need  
I need the courage to control my instincts  
The courage I need to face my fears  
I need the courage to see the future  
The courage I need to compare facts and opinion  
I need the courage to think right  
The courage I need to see if my friends trust me  
I need the courage to ask questions  
The courage I need survive  
I need the courage to convince myself to do something  
I have to prepare myself for any thing that comes up! **_

Blaze suddenly fell backwards, her arm jetting to gaurd her face and throat as a pair of blazing fangs chomped into her forelimb as if it were an apple. The feline yelped in pain before allowing her arm to catch blaze, making the creature let go as a sudden hurt entered its jowls like jagged knives. Blaze leaped to her feet quickly and turned to see Iblis, arms crossed aganst its own face. Then, many flaming magma rocks formed, dark red and oranges licking the spheres until Iblis thrust its long arms out, shooting the balls at Blaze. Blaze quickly evaded before stopping, clutching her bleeding arm with her hand. The massive giant copied its earliar movement from before at the injured Blaze. She held her arm still, readying herself for another dodge. More burning rocks shot like speeding bullets at Blaze but she had again dodged but her arm making movement difficult now. But suddenly, as more bullets from Iblis fired at her, they started to glow in a teal light. Blaze was baffled. She had never seen anything like this.

"Need a hand?" It was Silver but he looked shocked himself. Teal flames leaped across his thin body and gave his eyes a haunting glow. His right hand was extended as the strange light blue markings on his palms began to glow brightly and pulse like blood through veins. Silver threw his arm aside and the rocks he had been holding shot at Iblis, striking the beast in the eyes. It roared and suddenly turned its full attention on Silver, who was now back to his normal state of being. Blaze was at his side by now.

"How... How did you do that?" She asked suddenly.

"I dunno. I was just staring at those rocks and then... boom. I somehow lifted them... creepy huh?"

Blaze nodded before closing her eyes tightly. Her injured arm stung as her other hand held the wound with a hard grip. Silver looked at her with concerned eyes before allowing his soft eyes to become a chilly glare as they shot at Iblis. Silver took a step forward and lifted his hand again, focusing his new-found power on a nearby building. The broken building gained a ghostly look as the teal fire leaped and pounced gracefully across the young hedgehog again. Jerking his arm, he made the item he held fall, causing the entire building to follow suit. Then with a crashing and loud booms, Iblis was gone under the dead tower. Blaze gazed at Silver, who now stared at his hands, looking awed but... scared at the same time. The two of them stared at eachother then before looking ahead at where Iblis once stood.

"Lets go before he appears again," Silver suggested, walking passed Blaze who soon followed suit.

* * *

That's chapter 2. Sorry that the end was rushed looking. R&R for your reviews flue my ideas for the next chapters and don't be afraid to suggest anything for later chapters.


	3. The Promise and Power

**Like I said before. I don't own Silver, Blaze or the poems. They belong to their real creators. Each poem is different from the next by the way.**

* * *

By now, Silver and Blaze had found some place safe to rest. It was near an old building that had once been a flea market. Many items, either damaged or rotting, still remained in the run-down building. Blaze gazed at the snowy hedgehog who sat several feet away from her. He looked thoughtful as he examined his hand. He slowly turned it before allowing his gaze to look at the feline's

"What's on your mind, Silver?" Blaze asked her friend from where she sat with her back resting on a nearby wall, tapping an old dried up cloth against the wound on her arm.

Silver closed his eyes before gazing at Blaze again. The energy he had felt back there was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Sure, he was still very young, only thirteen years old but he knew what was normal and what was awe striking. He gazed back at his palm again, the strange pale azure patterns pulsed along his hands and fingers like blood. The hedgehog gave a small smile at Blaze but it quickly faded into a troubled frown. "Its just..." Silver sighed before allowing his eyes to meet with Blaze's again. "That energy I managed to create back there, it kinda amazes me but... scares me too."

Blaze flinched as she gently wiped the liquid red from her forelimb. "Is that so?" she inquired, her eyes now focusing on her injured limb again. "I felt the same way about my powers, Silver. Your just going to have to live with them and know how to channel them,"

"That's the problem, Blaze. I don't know how, it just happened." Silver said, sliding down from the run-down bar stool he sat on.

Blaze eyed him before getting up herself. She used her other hand to roll the sleeve down so that it covered the cut. "You said you just focused on the rocks right?"

Silver looked away, "...yea."

"Perhaps that's how you triggered it." Before Silver could say more, Blaze swiped her hand across one of the nearby tables and grabbed a rotting bread roll. "Focus on this, Silver." Her voice was firm, as if telling him not to protest. The cat tossed it with a quick reflex. Silver allowed his eyes to dart to the bread roll Blaze had thrown and narrowed his eyes at it as he tried to focus. Then, flicking his whist, he watched the bread gain a very pale light. It danced around it quickly and Silver felt himself grin at this. Like before, teal flames galloped across the hedgehog while his amber eyes were shadowed by a paler glow. Blaze gave a gentle clap, "Good job, Silver."

"Thanks," But, his focus was lost and the teal flares that had hovered gracefully around the young Silver died without a sound. The once floating bread roll just plummeted to the ground and rolled after meeting the dark, hard floor with an almost unaduble thud. His grin died into a frown. "Well it was nice while it lasted."

The feline shrugged her shoulders and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well you know what they say. Practice makes perfect," Blaze flicked her tail before turning away from her hedgehog friend and heading for the wall she had been sitting by before.

A smile crept along his muzzle, "I guess your right, Blaze."

_**The power of a gun can kill  
and the power of Fire can Burn  
The power of wind can chill  
and the power of the mind can learn  
The power of anger can rage  
inside until it tears you apart  
But the Power of a Smile  
especially yours can heal a frozen Heart**_

Silver allowed himself to follow his friend until he sat next to her. Blaze was no longer tending to her injury but a faint glaze glittered in her copper depths. Though Blaze was to proud to admit it, the injury hurt and Silver could tell. The snowy hedgehog said nothing though. He leaned back and felt himself grow comfortable as he rested against the rotting and burned wall. The room was quiet and dark, no sounds dared to break the deathly silence the area had fallen in. Thankfully, Iblis wasn't around at the moment but Silver could sense the devil lurking about in the shadows, emerald green eyes stalking for blood and prey. Blaze seemed tired and Silver started to feel his eyes droop as well. The run to lure Iblis away from the main part of the city had tired the duo. Blaze's head dropped on Silver's shoulder and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to rest. The hedgehog looked at his companion before joining her, his head dropping just slightly as he allowed his amber gaze to shut.

* * *

Blaze, for once, awoke before Silver. Her head rested on his shoulder but she quickly drew herself away. The room was still pitch black, barely any light could be seen. Silver dozed at her side, a faint snoring erupted from the young hedgehog. Blaze slowly got up, being careful not to wake Silver. She slowly left the room and decided to a look outside to see for any danger. The outside was brighter for the magma gleamed brightly as it pulsed through the earth like a river. The sky was pitch black besides for the pale lightning that would crackle every now-and-again. To Blaze's relief, it was quiet. She gave a sigh and gazed around before jolting as something touched her shoulder.

**_No stars in the sky  
One light in the dark  
I can't see anything except my face  
Nobody heard me  
Nobody want to listen  
Nobody awake  
My voice just lose in the dark_**

**_In their world  
I'm not alive  
But I'm shouting in the dark  
I'm shocking in the dark  
I'm hitting in the dark_**

**_I wanna swallow the whole dark  
I'll rip the dark  
With my black knife_**

**_I saw a bleeding line  
A shining line  
It's the dawning of my life_**

It was Silver. His eyes drooped, hinting he just woke up. Blaze stared at him before saying, "Did I wake you?"

Silver grinned slowly, "Nah. I woke up on my own." Blaze gave a small smile in return. The hedgehog yawned before blinking his eyes at the dark sky, "I wonder what our home was like before Iblis came,"

Blaze felt her lips quiver as they lost their small grin, "Well, you know the stories. The sky was a wonderful shade of blue and the grass was an emerald green ocean that would dance in the given winds. There were seasons and different weather..." The feline had heard these stories from her mother before she had been killed by Iblis and a few of his monsters. As for her father, he had left them before she was born.

The hedgehog sighed but allowed a smile of bliss to capture his lips, "It sounds wonderful. At least we know that the world wasn't always hell." The young Silver suddenly looked at his marked hand. Blaze could almost guess what he was thinking. "You know Blaze. We could make so old folk lores a reality,"

The lilac feline stared at him. "You mean... fight and defeat Iblis? Silver... that's impossible." Silver shrugged.

"It doesn't mean we can't try." His voice was firm. "Think about it, Blaze. Many people die everyday and have no hero to save them or even protect them. We could give it a shot..."

Blaze's frown slowly became a smile without her knowing. "Your so naive..." The snowy hedgehog stared at her for a very long moment. "If we do choose to fight, we must learn to use our powers more properly."

Silver grinned an ear-to-ear smile at her answer. "So you agree?"

The feline crossed her arms and looked into the flame engulfed distance. Then, she drew in a breath and exhaled. "We'll give it a go, Silver. But... Don't expect us to win."

Silver nodded to her, and with that, the twosome walked off, each in perfect step with the other.

* * *

**Okay, thats chapter 3. I'm not really sure if they seemed in character.**


End file.
